This invention relates to an improved hose fitting which has a body member which is surrounded by a socket member. A generally cylindrical opening is defined between the socket member and the body member for the reception of a hose. The hose may be, for example, a reinforced hose having inner and outer layers of polymer material and one or more intermediate layers of reinforcement.
Normally the outer surface of the body member has a gripping surface including fins or the like which engage the interior of the hose. The socket member normally includes projections which extend inwardly and engage the outer surface of the hose. Often, the socket member is crimped so that the projections extend downwardly into the outer surface of the hose.
One example of a prior art hose fitting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,841.
The present invention is specifically directed to an improved hose structure in which the projections on the socket member, which extend inwardly from the inner surface of the socket member, are of a design which reduce stress.
The projections include a large radius on the outer surface. The inventor believes that the large radius on the projection tends to transmit the forces generated by hose impulses throughout the entire socket member rather than only in the cross section of a particular projection or serration.